Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation, onto the surface of a media. This technology has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper, for a number of reasons, including, low printer noise, capability of high-speed on variable recording and multi-color recording. Within said printing method, the media substrate plays a key role in the overall image quality and permanence of the printed images. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing media that can be effectively used with such printing techniques.